I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fluid systems for controlling the rotation of a drive shaft and the rate of rotation of such a drive shaft and, in particular, the present invention relates to a variable speed and torque feed system.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, numerous systems have been employed for the purposes of providing output systems having variable speed and variable torque capabilities and examples of such systems are disclosed in U.S. Pats. No. 1,951,211, No. 1,951,875, No. 2,170,365, No. 2,249,873, No. 2,356,590, No. 3,127,790 and No. 3,702,051. While each of these systems attempts to provide a drive system having variable torque and speed capabilities, none achieves an optimum situation of the type proposed and disclosed in the present application.